The ToothPaste Fairy
by LanceLeaf
Summary: Makes Gaara almost want to sleep. Toothpaste just isn't killable by sand. Oh, well, at least now the sand will smell less like blood. Prequel to One Plus One


The Tooth-paste Fairy.

I got this stuck in my head five seconds after I saw a pic on Deviant Art by the awesome and talented JohnSu.

Thus this story came out of the deep recesses of my mind.

Enjoy!

BTW No flames, thx.

It was a nice boiling sunny morning. No indication to what will undoubtedly happen next.

Gaara woke up around 9 o'clock that fateful morning. Well, not wake up, more like rolled out of bed after he decided that he can't stay still with his eyes closed anymore, because it's giving him a headache. Some people are just not meant to sleep with their backs flat. Besides, sleeping with the temperature at 30 degrees Celsius isn't that comfortable.

Slouching, he went over to his pile of clothing and threw on what ever was on top of the pile. Which happens to be what he wore yesterday since he throws clothes into the same pile every night when he change. This makes for some problems when his sister when she does the washing.

With half open eyes Gaara made his way down the hallway to the bathroom. After he reminded himself again to separate the pile of clothes. He doesn't feeling like reliving the incident again. The glare of the morning sun makes him squint his eyes in annoyance and quietly mumble under his breath. _Huh, so the dark shadows under my eyes do have some uses. _The dark colors absorb the light slightly. Very slightly.

His hand lightly brushes the mirror as he looked over himself. Messed up hair, an I-will-make-sure-you-die-painfully look, average body, idiotic clothes to wear in the desert and no eyebrows. Well, he'll fix the no eyebrows part soon…very soon. Gaara reaches for his hair brush and absent mindedly brushed his hair. As he was brushing his hair he yawned, expelling air which has been left to stew. His normally messy hair spiked up and went limp against his forehead. _Toothbrush. _With his hair nicely done, he turned on the tap and catches a cupful of water.

_Cinnamon flavored._ He sees no point in enjoying the taste of tooth-paste. If it serves its purpose, then it's fine. Eating tooth-past that tastes like cinnamon is not good for you. Gaara flips open the cap and potions the tooth-brush, ready for this daily routine that we're all so familiar with. Too familiar.

Squeeze.

Nothing.

More pressure.

Still Nothing.

Gaara was getting annoyed; nothing has ever made him this angry before. How dare this simple tube of cinnamon flavored too-paste defy his will? Damn Temari. She probably left the cap off last night and the top layer of paste has dries off. Trapping the rest of the paste inside where Gaara can't get to it. And if sheer human power can't do it. Desert Coffin will take care of it.

_Sabaku Kyu._

The top of the tube bulges as massive pressure is applied to the base. Gaara's fists tightened for the final blow.

But before he can strike, the tube popped open. Spraying toothpaste everywhere. _Kill Maim Kill Maim._ When he finally wiped the gooey stuff from his eyes, he almost wanted to smear the stuff right back on.

There, standing in front of him, is the most stroke-causing man that he has ever seen.

Shiny dome so shiny that Gaara guess the man must have waxed it, with a ridiculously curly moustache and an overly buff body of a very fit male. (Think Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist) finished with a Toga loosely, read barely covering, around his body. Pale minty/cinnamon-y smelling smoke swirl majestically around his body as he struck a model pose.

Time froze for a few minutes as Gaara looks at this experiment of nature that stands before him. The man was still holding his super-model pose when Gaara finally came out of his trance.

"Who are you" Gaara asked calmly with deadly ease.

"Louise Legstrong at your service! I am your tooth-paste Fairy!" Legstrong did an overly elaborate bow and tears of joy shone in his eye.

"Die" Sand began to swirl around.

Never thought that I would be one day writing about a tooth-paste fairy named Louise Legstrong…

Review please! They make me happy!

No flames though.


End file.
